Regretting the Future
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: Lex gets a glimpse at how his life could turn out. Lots of Lex angst over past ClarkLex. Features ClarkOliver and Clark mpreg. Be forewarned.


**Hi everyone! This is sort of my rendition of "Lexmas" in a very loose way. The basis is there as far as Lex seeing what his life could turn into if he makes certain decisions. Of course, I flicked Lana right out of the whole situation. (teehee.) **

**Okay, so hopefully that's all the prestory this needs. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think- whether it be good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these people, but I did make them do what I want so I'll take what I can get.**

Lex had come to the Kent's Christmas get-together alone.

Not that that surprised anyone; he was only spotted by himself since Clark divorced him. It was another thing that no one batted an eye at. So caught up in money and power- and the countless people willing to sleep with him to gain a little part of that- Lex had little time to share with his new husband.

Finally, a year after exchanging vows, Clark grew tired of Lex canceling special events on him, or not showing up at all. One night Lex came home late from a business trip that had only been partly business and mostly pleasure to find Clark packing. He hadn't given Lex a reason for the separation because none was needed. He didn't even try to manipulate Clark into staying, and six months later, when he received the divorce papers, he signed them while he knocked back his third glass of brandy.

Lex made his circulations in the Kent home, making certain to smile at all the right people, and to charm the wives of men he pretended to know and remember. All the while, he was sure to keep a watchful eye on the front door.

Lex wasn't a stupid man; and neither, evidently, was Senator Jonathan Kent. Lex knew he hadn't been invited to this particular social gathering because the Kents still thought of him as part of the family. Those days were long gone. No, this was purely business. Jonathan new that the prospect of having a Luthor at his party would lure more prominent people, giving him the opportunity to properly schmooze- something the former farmer desperately needed if he were to be reelected in the fall.

The billionaire didn't mind being used in that way really. Actually, it gave him a chance to see…

He turned as he heard a commotion at the front door. It was just as he suspected.

Smallville's favorite couple entered the crowded room. Oliver Queen's arm was wrapped around Clark's waist- secure and possessive- as he shook Jonathan Kent's hand. The older man greeted him with a warm smile. Martha Kent was kissing Clark's cheek and fussing over him. Lex could hear other women gush about how "pregnancy agrees with him" and he "simply glows".

Clark smiled politely and blushed attractively through it all, his hand resting atop his heavily swollen middle.

Lex watched from afar and stewed silently as Clark and Oliver made their rounds.

The Kent/Queen relationship was one Lex had known about since it began during his and Clark's separation. It was all very convenient that as soon as Clark left Lex, Queen had taken no time in swooping in to fill the void. It made Lex wonder just how close the two were while they were still married- a thought that left Lex bitter. Although he really didn't have the right to be, being that he had done far worse things against their wedding vows before the end.

That knowledge didn't make stomaching the happy couple any easier. It did nothing short of nauseate Lex they way Clark and Oliver would only be separated a short time before the latter would return to check on him. Clark would smile softly and assure him he was fine. Lex observed with unchecked disgust when at one point, Oliver led Clark by the hand into the kitchen, a devious and promising grin plastered all over his face.

Lex turned sharply, in desperate search of alcohol and was on his second glass of champagne when the two emerged flushed and slightly rumpled.

It was nearing the end of the party. A noticeable chunk of people had already left, but a considerable amount still milled around various parts of the house. Lex was feeling a light buzz but was far from drunk. Nonetheless, he found himself striding purposefully towards the barn, which is the direction he had seen the lovely couple disappear to not long ago.

Upon hearing footsteps on the stairs, the couple looked up from where they cuddled on the old sofa in the loft. Oliver was on his feet in a flash and Lex found pleasure in the way he was instantly on guard.

"Luthor," he growled. "What do you want?"

Lex smirked. "Oh calm down, Queen; I don't want him. If you recall, I've already sampled the Kent fruit. Wasn't to my liking."

Oliver growled, fist clenching as he advanced on Lex.

"Oliver!" Clark shouted as he lumbered to his feet and grabbed the other man's arm. "Stop," he whispered soothingly in his ear. "He isn't worth it."

Lex's stomach clenched in anger and hurt. He still remembered a time when Clark would jump at the opportunity to defend Lex- to his father or anyone else who ever doubted him while the farm boy was around. He always told others to get to know Lex before writing him off as just another Luthor; he said there was more to him if they just took the time to see it. Deep down, Lex knew he had broken that blind and innocent faith Clark used to have in people. The realization was troublesome.

Those deep emerald eyes that used to twinkle at him- wide and trusting- now glared daggers across the short space separating them.

"What do you want, Lex?" He rubbed repeatedly at a spot low on his belly. "Haven't you caused enough problems in my life? What more do you want from me?" His voice broke and he looked away, jaw clenched and blinking furiously. Oliver's arm snaked around to his waist to pull the distressed man closer.

Lex frowned and bit his lip. What _did_ he want from him? Why was he hounding Clark when he had evidently moved on and was obviously happy? Clark had given Lex everything he had- patient through a year of disappointments, and a roller coaster of a friendship years prior to that. It was amazing the man had anything left over to share with Oliver.

No, Lex didn't want anything more from Clark, but he should have expected more from himself. He had done nothing but prove to everyone around them that their first instincts about him were their truest. More importantly, he had hurt Clark and that filled with immense shame- thick and dark.

Lex opened his mouth, knowing what he had to say, yet surprised nonetheless when words he made a rule to never speak tumbled out. "I'm sorry."

And suddenly, the entire barn flickered and faded a little. Confused, he tried to reach out for the other two but they were just out of reach as they wavered in front of his eyes. He gasped loudly when the air whooshed from his lungs. Everything went blindingly white and then dulled to gray.

oOo

When Lex gained consciousness, he knew he was in hospital. Through bleary eyes and distracted ears, he listened as doctors told him he had been shot in an alley way in Metropolis days ago and had been unconscious ever since.

He didn't know whether to feel troubled or relieved by the news.

_Done._

**Please click that lovely little button and send a review. Feedback makes me squee within!  
Thanks you guys!**


End file.
